


Not Exactly a Bromance

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bromance to Romance, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Smut, Wrestling, admitting feelings, and a good bit of feels thrown in for good measure, because that's totally a thing, because who doesn't want that?, m/m - Freeform, mac wearing jack's clothes, took these boys long enough, wrestling turning into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Mac woke up to a slap in the face – literally. Groaning in annoyance as he slowly removed the large, gun-callused hand from his face; a very confused Angus MacGyver took in his surroundings:He was in Jack Dalton’s apartment, that much he knew for sure. The blond had been staying with his best friend and partner for the last three weeks as his place was being torn apart by Phoenix CSIs and pieced back together by the electrician and contractor he’d hired. That house was hardly livable after what the Ghost had done.This morning, however, he’d woken up in Jack’s bedroom... in Jack’s bed... with a snoring, boxer-clad Jack laying next to him. Mac himself wore nothing but Jack’s favorite Metallica t-shirt. The clock says 9:00 am...





	Not Exactly a Bromance

Mac woke up to a slap in the face – literally. Groaning in annoyance as he slowly removed the large, gun-callused hand from his face; a very confused Angus MacGyver took in his surroundings:

He was in Jack Dalton’s apartment, that much he knew for sure. The blond had been staying with his best friend and partner for the last three weeks as his place was being torn apart by Phoenix CSIs and pieced back together by the electrician and contractor he’d hired. That house was hardly livable after what the Ghost had done.

This morning, however, he’d woken up in  _ Jack’s bedroom... in Jack’s bed... _ with a snoring, boxer-clad Jack laying next to him. Mac himself wore nothing but Jack’s favorite Metallica t-shirt. The clock says 9:00 am.

_ Oh shit... shit shit shit SHIT.  _

He and Jack had slept together last night… _ and not just once.  _

_ Oh hell, how had he let this happen?  _

Mac managed to crawl out of bed (without waking his partner, thank God) and wandered into Jack’s kitchen for coffee... It’s something he’d done about a million times before; he stays with Jack often when the two have stayed up too late watching movies or whatever else they felt like filling their days off with. Jack stays with him frequently as well. But today? Today things were different.

Today Mac made his way into the rest of Jack’s apartment in nothing but that damned Metallica shirt, unable to find anything of his in Jack’s bedroom. Jack’s shirt barely covered his ass, making him feel ridiculous as he found his way to the kitchen and noticed the trail of clothing leading from Jack’s living room into the hall. He picked up the boxer-briefs he’d worn the night before and slipped them on under the shirt – at least he was covered now.

The blond ran his long fingers through his sex-mussed hair as he stood amidst the mess of Jack’s living room and immediately began analyzing the crime scene.

Slowly, the intimate details of their  _ encounter  _ crept back into his consciousness as he recalled the evening before..

—

It’d started as any normal Saturday off does between the two. That morning Mac had woken first, although it was still a pretty late start to the day at 11am, but secret agents don’t get the opportunity to sleep in very often. Mac made the most of his day off, making a quick breakfast - well, lunch, technically - for himself and Jack. Mac was already sat down to eat when the brunette sleepily wandered into the kitchen following the smell of bacon and eggs. Mac got up from his breakfast and quickly portioned out some food for his partner and poured him some orange juice, setting them in front of the zombie-like Delta who’d planted himself at Mac’s side.

“Eat. We’re going for a run after breakfast,” Mac offered as he sat back down to finish eating. 

“Errmph,” Jack groaned his response as he dug into the food, making Mac smirk. 

Soon the two were fed, changed and on the run - literally. Both clad in jogging pants. Mac wore a tank top, Jack sported his favorite Metallica shirt. They’d agreed on two miles: one away from the apartment, one back. 

“Come on, Jack, one more mile,” the blond panted out between breaths as they closed in on the first mile, wanting to push further to forget everything going on his life right now: fighting the Ghost and Murdoc, hunting his father, his questions about Matty’s involvement with said father.. his brain was in overdrive. 

Jack let his head fall forward in annoyance as he rounded the next city block alongside Mac, growling out loud, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t, come on.” Mac smiled. 

Seventeen minutes later the two had finally made their way back to Jack’s apartment, both panting and dripping with sweat. Jack unlocked the door as Mac jogged in place. 

“What’s with all the energy today? It’s our day off.. relax a little Angus,” he remarked, knowing Mac hated his first name. 

Mac stopped the jogging, giving Jack the most profound bitch-face the brunette had ever seen. Once inside, Mac helped himself to a bottle of water from Jack’s fridge, tossing a bottle to his partner as well. 

“Drink. Stretch,” he barked between gulps. 

The two stretched out their muscles mostly in silence, each checking the other out whilst their partner wasn’t looking. Jack groaned as his back cracked, making Mac smirk.

“Old man,” he teased, as usual. 

“Shut up, I could still whoop that skinny ass if I wanted to,” Jack quipped back, a sly smile spreading across his handsome features. 

_ Damn that smile.. _

Mac laughed out loud. “Yeah?” he questioned with a smile.

He stood and took a couple of slow, teasing paces towards Jack, arms opening in invitation and sticking his chest out in emphasis, “Care to prove that?” He gave Jack a daring look, cocking his head in question,  a patented-Angus MacGyver smirk lighting up his pretty face. 

Jack stood and without warning barreled toward the blond. He knocked Mac’s legs out from underneath him with a swipe of his foot which sent them both tumbling to the floor - Jack on top of Mac and trying to pin his partner to the floor. Jack might be stronger but it isn’t by much and Mac’s agile body gave him the upper hand for the time being. 

The two struggled against each other’s strength for a while, one almost getting the other pinned before the loser would suddenly regain the advantage. Eventually Mac had Jack pinned to the floor, his hips straddling the brunettes and his legs framing the older man’s body. Mac’s hands wrapped around Jack’s forearms and struggled to keep them pinned above Jack’s head. 

It was all so playful and intimate - both agents giggling like kids: 

“All that braggin’ and yo’r boy has ya’ pinned in nothin’ flat. That’s sad, Jack, even for you,” he teased with a smirk, his face inches above Jack’s, his hair fluffing down around his face as he continued to struggle against the Delta’s attempts to overthrow him. 

This is when things went south because dispute his best efforts, Jack  _ was  _ struggling against Mac’s grip. His hips and legs fought just as hard to move as his arms.. which caused problems. Jack Dalton’s hips moving against his..? Both of them wearing those oh-so-thin jogging pants and..?

_ Fuck.  _

Mac was hard; obviously so, and growing harder by the second. 

“You sly little bast- ohhh..” Jack gave a strangled moan mid-word as his hips met Mac’s roughly. “Mac..?” the brunette questioned, with a slight squeak to his voice, giving a confused look.. Then he looked down where his crotch had lined up perfectly with Mac’s. 

Mac watched helplessly as Jack noticed his very defined hard-on through his pants then looked up at him again, his dark eyes laced with confusion and something else Mac couldn’t quite identify (he could have sworn it looked like pure lust.. but that..that couldn’t be it); brows furrowed. 

“Oh fuck, Jack..” Mac immediately released Jack’s arms and went to push away, face burning with embarrassment and horror. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.. I-  _ shit! _ ” 

But before he could get up, Jack’s strong hands stopped him, gripping his waist and pulling him back in place as the brunette’s hips gave a rough thrust against Mac’s, dragging his own erection against the EOD’s - slow and agonizing. 

_ Wait. Jack was hard too? _

Jack’s head rolled back, a moan leaving his lips. 

“Don’t you dare move,” he warned, his eyes closed, his voice lethal and sexy. 

Mac stilled completely; he couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to... not after what he’d just witnessed. 

The blond’s hands gripped harder on Jack’s biceps as he tried to regain control of his brain function. 

“Tell me..” Jack panted out, opening his eyes and fixing them on Mac’s.. “Tell me you want this as bad as I do..” he pleaded, his voice thick with longing and lust. Jack let a hand trail up Mac’s chest as he spoke, feeling the ripple of Mac’s abs as the blond’s breath became more ragged.

Mac couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but sit there dumbfounded and turned on as Jack’s hand trailed up his chest to his neck. After Jack’s grip on his hip tightened, his mind seemed to reboot and he let out a rather embarrassing whimper. 

“Fuuucck...” the word came out more like a moan, his hands moving to Jack’s pecks, nails biting into the flesh through Jack’s tee.  “Yes Jack, God yes,” his breathing was  _ so heavy  _ it was embarrassing. He was almost trembling with need as he met Jack’s next thrust with a roll of his hips.  

Jack smiled and Mac’s heart was overtaken yet again, like it is every time Jack Dalton smiles at him.

The brunettes hand traveled up to tangle in Mac’s hair, bringing the blond down for a bruising kiss - all teeth and tongue and pent-up need. All the while his hips continued to move against Mac’s. 

Jack used his grip on Mac to pull his partner’s body as close to his as possible until they were chest to chest, slotting their hips together in an ever more  _ comfortable  _ position. Suddenly Jack flipped them and dove on top of Mac, taking a similar position only with Mac’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh, Mac,” the Delta whispered so reverently it sounded like praise as he pulled back from the kiss finally. 

That was all it took and the two were on their feet and stripping each other in a desperate  scramble to Jack’s bedroom. 

—-

As Mac stood in Jack’s kitchen, sipping coffee and practically shaking with concern for his friendship and his job, more and more memories flooded his consciousness. Things like:

_ The way Jack looked at him, like Mac was the only thing in the world he loved, as he pushed a very naked Mac down onto his bed... _

_ Jack’s gaze falling to Mac’s cock as he crawled over the blond: “Fuck Mac, I knew you were packing but.. damn…”  _

_ His own voice sounding so foreign to him as he replied with a smirk and “Shut up and fuck me, Jack...” _

_ Jack naked and flushed with sweat, and what a fucking beautiful sight that was... _

_ Jack’s gorgeously thick cock standing at attention against his toned stomach... _

_ Jack’s fingers circling his hole, making him moan. Then Jack taking his sweet-ass time working him open - Mac begged him to go faster, anxious with need… _

_ “Uh-huh, were gonna take this nice and slow Angus...”  _

_ Feeling so full and complete the first time Jack pushed into him completely and that passionate kiss Jack planted on him as he pushed home. The way Jack’s tongue licked across his own and the way Jack tasted. God it was incredible.... _

_ The way they stayed connected like that for what felt like hours, sensually kissing and caressing each other then... _

_ their first time together being raw and rough and desperate and wonderful as Jack set up a punishing rhythm into Mac’s body, purposeful thrusts brushing his cockhead against Mac’s prostate... _

_ The slick slide of Mac’s own cock in Jack’s closed fist, then against his and Jack’s sweat and precum covered abs... _

_ The first orgasm Jack Dalton gave him... _

_ The first orgasm he gave Jack Dalton... _

_ Lying in Jack’s arms afterward... _

_ Jack jumping him again a half hour later, wrapping his lips around Mac’s cock without warning and sucking him until Mac was hard and leaking against his tongue... _

_ Receiving the absolute best blow job of his life...  _

_ Giving Jack the same treatment minutes later, learning what it was like to have a cock in his mouth and being overwhelmingly thankful that Jack was the only one he’d experienced this with... _

_ Jack’s hands tangled in Mac’s long hair as Mac sucked him... _

_ The taste of Jack lingering on his tongue, and oh, he tasted so good... _

_ Tasting himself on Jack’s tongue as they made out afterward until they were both practically shaking with need again... _

_ Having sex at least two more times after that, in so many different positions Mac actually literally lost count… _

_ Then finally Jack jerking them both off in one large hand, both lying on their side facing each other and kissing passionately until they both finished, painting each other’s chests in cum. The two falling asleep in each other’s arms afterward… _

Mac’s head spun as he remembered everything that happened that day; it’d easily been the best day of his entire life. The blond had been in love with Jack for  **years** . Never did he think Jack would actually reciprocate those feelings. Although, for all Mac knew, this was purely physical for Jack…

_ Oh no.. _

Horror overtook the young agent as he worried of what this meant for his friendship, his partnership, his job. He couldn’t lose Jack, but now? After this? Mac wasn’t sure he could keep his feelings at bay like he had for so long in the past. Having Jack that way, it changed something inside Mac and he wasn’t sure if he could ever get past this; now that he’s seen what  _ could be. _

The former EOD did the first logical thing he could think up: he called his best friend.

“Boze?” he ask in a panic, heading out to Jack’s balcony to avoid being heard.

“Mac? Are you okay?” he could hear the concern in Bozer’s tone, “What’s wrong? Your voice is weird…” Bozer knew him too well.. 

“I- uhh..” Mac hesitated. Should he really be telling Bozer that two of his best friends and coworkers had just slept together? He couldn’t think of anyone else to talk to about this.. Bozer was the only person on the planet who knew about Mac’s feelings… “Jack and I… we uhh.. Sort of-”

“You two finally fucked it out didn't you?” Bozer questioned, matter-of-factly. 

Mac snarled his nose at the blunt words; sighing because there was really no other way of putting it.

“Four times…” he confesses, eyes furrowed closed in worry and running a hand through his sex-mussed hair. 

“WHAT? You had sex how many times?” 

“Four, Boze,” Mac rolled his eyes, “We went for a run yesterday and I called him old then he said he could still kick my ass and we were wrestling then he realized I was kind of turned o-” Mac was talking so fast he could hardly breathe.

“WOAH, Woah, woah.. Mac!! I  **do not** need to know the details, bro.” Bozer cut him off abruptly.

Mac took a few moments to catch his breath, “I just...I’m kinda freaking out. I mean does this.. I- what if this ruins everything.. between he and I?”

“Yeah, Mac.. that’s not exactly a bromance,” Bozer remarked with a bit too much sarcasm for Mac’s liking.

“I’m serious, man. I can’t live with myself if I just lost Jack forever..”

Mac hadn’t noticed the brunette yet. Jack was boxer clad and leaning on the doorframe behind Mac, had been for a couple minutes before he finally piped in… 

“You could  **_never_ ** lose me, Mac,” Jack murmured into the younger agent’s hair as he wrapped his arms around Mac’s waist from behind. The blond jumped slightly in surprise, a shiver running through him as Jack’s breath cascaded over his skin. The brunette kissed at the back of Mac’s neck playfully as his hands wandered under  _ his _ shirt that hung off Mac’s lean frame, his strong hands mapping out the smooth planes of Mac’s stomach and chest.  

“Mac, I don’t know man, you gotta talk that out with Jack.. you two’s been through some shit together, so I doubt this would-” Bozer continued ranting in Mac’s ear, but he’d already stopped listening, distracted by Jack’s tongue.

“Ahh-” Mac tried to conceal a moan, biting his lip, “You know what Boze, I think we’re good..” he hung up the phone and set his phone on the balcony chair nearby. Mac melted back into Jack’s embrace and tangled a hand in Jack’s short hair.

The blond reached back to grip Jack’s hip tightly; bringing the older man’s hips closer to his. All of Mac’s worries relaxed away as he leaned into Jack’s embrace, leaning his head back on Jack’s shoulder while the elder soldier peppered kisses along his jawline and down to his neck. 

“Oh Mac,” Jack moaned as he licked a path from Mac’s neck up to behind his ear, planting sweet kisses along the blond’s hairline there, “I’ve been in love with you for so long..” he whispered, his nose pressing into Mac’s soft blond hair and breathing deeply. 

Mac turned his head to meet Jack’s gaze. 

“Yeah?” he asked, a loving smile spreading across his sun-kissed face. Mac seemed to almost glow in the dim morning light, he was so beautiful to Jack. 

Jack let his lips brush Mac’s just ever so lightly as he replied, “Yeah, this is it for me Mac. You and me, right here. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Mac didn’t reply, just closed that tiny gap between their lips in a sensual kiss, which quickly grew more heated as they continued letting their hands roam each other’s bodies. 

Only breaking the kiss for a moment, Mac whispered simply, “For me too, Jack.” 

One of Jack’s hands found a steady place over Mac’s heart, under the T-shirt; while the other gripped Mac’s hip firmly. Their kisses grew deeper and more sensual as they continued making out on the balcony. 

“You look damn good in my shirt, baby,” Jack slurred into Mac’s ear, lips brushing the blond’s skin. “All mine, aren’t you?” he continued, as his long fingers dipped beneath Mac’s  boxers, wrapping around his length. Mac was already growing hard from the lovely things Jack’s lips were doing. 

Mac’s hips stuttered forward into Jack’s touch instinctively. “Oh fuck..” he whispered. He quickly got control of himself and ground his ass back against Jack’s hardening cock teasingly, hands grabbing at Jack’s ass and pulling the brunette flush against his body, “I’ve always been yours, Jack. Always will be.” 

_ God _ , Mac thought,  _ he feels like home. _

“Come to bed with me,” Jack purred against Mac’s ear. “Please, babe,” he continued, biting back a moan. 

Mac quickly headed off towards Jack’s bedroom, pulling Jack along with him. Before they could even reach Jack’s room, the Delta had Mac pressed against his kitchen counter, kissing and sucking the blond’s neck. 

“Ow, Jack,” Mac squeaked embarrassingly as the counter bit into his lower back. 

“S-Sorry, just.. God I can’t believe this is actually happening..” Jack admitted against Mac’s collarbone, “again..” He laughed out that last word into Mac’s skin, causing the blond to chuckle as well.

“Let’s go, com’on,” Mac grabbed Jack’s waist, hauling him forward and the two kissed their way to Jack’s bedroom. 

Once Mac stumbled into the bedroom, he wasted no time stripping his (well, actually  _ Jack’s _ ) shirt off. Meanwhile Jack did the same with his boxers, pushing them past his thick ass and letting them fall to the ground before stepping out of them. His cock already stood at full attention against his soft, toned stomach; following the line of his perfect happy trail. He looked up to find Mac, shirtless and staring at him in what could only be described as awe. Jack kicked the door closed behind him and advanced on Mac, cupping the blond’s face in both his hands and kissing him breathless. 

“Jaack,” Mac whispered as they finally broke their kiss, “you’re incredible.” He slowly ran his large hands across Jack’s chest and down to the man’s hips, his eyes following as he took in his lover’s body. The former EOD took Jack’s cock in hand, slowly pumping him as he sunk to his knees in front of the man he loved. 

Before Jack could protest Mac had swallowed him down completely in one swift motion. The thought that Mac clearly had no gag reflex barely registered in Jack’s brain as he was overcome with pleasure. Mac’s hand gripped Jack’s ass and pulled the brunette even closer, his nose brushing Jack’s stomach. 

Jack couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t… anything. His breath hitched in his throat and his heart nearly stopped as he finally mustered the courage to look down. Dear God what a sight. Angus MacGyver on his knees, deep-throating Jack’s cock and staring up at him with those incredible blue eyes and the most impossibly long eyelashes on any man ever. 

Mac began to bob his head slowly, using his grip on Jack’s ass to add some leverage to his movements. The blond let his tongue slowly trace up the underside of Jack’s cock on the next upstroke, swirling it around the head and sucking softly before sinking down Jack’s length once more. He continued finding sinful ways to make Jack weak with that tongue of his: licking across the head, dipping into Jack’s slit, swallowing the precum offered there, tracing around Jack’s balls one by one and taking them into his mouth, sucking lightly before returning to do the same to Jack’s cock once more. 

“FUck, Mac..” the elder man moaned, breath ragged. Mac was incredible at this and Jack was moments away from finishing after a few minutes of the treatment Mac’s mouth was giving him. Soon Jack was reaching out for his lover, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other tangling in Mac’s hair, pushing the blond back slightly. “Not here.. not like this...”

Mac let Jack move him, sitting back on his heels and looking up at the soldier, confused. Jack pulled Mac up to eye-level again, kissing him furiously as his hands roamed down Mac’s body to his hips. Thumbs hooked in the blond’s briefs, pushing them down his slim hips and to the floor. Mac stepped out of his shorts before letting Jack walk them both back to the bed, kissing all the way. Once the backs of Mac’s legs hit the bed, Jack pushed him down to the bed; the blond laid beautifully naked against his sheets. 

Jack stood at the foot of his own bed, admiring Mac and letting his fingers lightly trace the younger man’s abs and hips and down over his leaking cock which jutted all the way up past his belly button. Mac shuddered at the light touch, head falling back with a quiet moan. 

“Turn,” Jack instructed so softly Mac almost didn’t hear him. 

Mac obliged, turning over to his stomach and expecting to feel his lover’s fingers but instead...  _ ohhh.. God,  _ Jack’s tongue met his body instead, circling his hole slowly, making Mac tense at first. 

Jack tapped Mac’s hip, prompting the blond to reposition onto his hands and knees. Jack shifted his grip to Mac’s ass, spreading his cheeks slightly to give himself better access. The Delta then proceeded to lick a flat swipe across the puckered opening he was offered. 

“Gaaahh…oohhh.. fuck,” Mac gave an obscene moan in surprise, hands fisting in the sheets, his shaking arms struggling to hold himself up as his hips instinctively pushed back towards Jack’s touch. He in no way had expected this to feel so.. so..  _ intoxicating _ .

“Jaacck,” the younger agent breathed out his new lover’s name so reverently it sounded like a prayer. His voice was deeper than usual and thick with arousal. The EOD saw stars as his lover’s tongue finally pushed past his hole, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. His cock instinctively twitched where it hung neglected in mid-air. 

“Damn, every inch of you tastes incredible,” Jack groaned before providing another sinfully wet lick across Mac’s hole, giving him a moment to recover.

Spit dripped down the blond’s crack, onto his cock and balls and finally down onto the sheets below, mixed with his precum. It felt so dirty and sexy, to have his lover’s mouth on him so intimately. Jack’s tongue fucked in and out of his hole sensually, creasing his walls and opening him up for Jack’s cock.  

“Jack.. fuck, Jack.. please…” Mac begged between breathy, inaudible moans, “don’t stop..”

Mac’s hips pushed back against Jack’s mouth eagerly, trying to get Jack as deep as possible. Instead, the Delta began pressing soft kisses across every inch of the blond he could reach as he moved to cover the slender, muscled frame beneath him in his own. Mac whined embarrassingly at the loss as large, gun-calloused hands slowly moved from their grip on his hips. 

Jack gave a nudge to the blond’s shoulders, silently asking him to lay flat on his stomach. Jack’s weight pressed down on his lover’s body completely as the veteran intertwined their hands together above Mac’s head. 

Mac turned his head to kiss Jack over his shoulder, licking into Jack’s mouth and tasting himself there. Moans left both of their lips as Jack began to grind against Mac’s ass, his cock sliding between Mac’s cheeks, brushing his hole with each thrust. The EOD’s body was slick with sweat and saliva, creating the most beautiful friction. 

After minutes of grinding and sensual kisses, a change in angle pushed Jack fully inside of Mac, brushing his prostate in one rough thrust. The elder man slowly pulled out and began thrusting against Mac’s perfect round ass once more. Their kiss broke as Mac gasped at the sudden slide of Jack’s cock inside of him. The brunette planted open-mouthed kisses along his lover’s shoulders and neck all the while. He even took the time to move Mac’s hair aside and kiss the blond’s jaw sweetly until he reached Mac’s lips once more. 

Needing more, Jack changed positions. One hand resting over the blond’s heart, Jack held his lover close as possible and pulled him upright, back to chest, both men now standing on their knees on the soft mattress. The free hand gripping Mac’s hip to hold him steady. 

The next thrust of Jack’s hips pushed his cock between Mac’s legs, the brunette’s thick length sliding intimaly along Mac’s own with each movement. Both men moaned loudly as Jack sucked and kissed at the birthmark on Mac’s neck. He’d discovered last night how crazy that particular spot made the blond.. 

The young agent let his head fall back onto his lover’s shoulder, giving him better access as he reached back and tangled a hand in Jack’s short hair. Mac’s other hand reached back to grip the Delta’s ass, attempting to pull him even closer - as if that were even possible. 

The slick slide of their bodies against each other drove both of them closer and closer to the edge until Jack finally pulled back far enough to adjust himself and pushed home. And God, did Mac feel like home to him.. like everything he ever needed was finally, right there within his reach. Mac’s mouth fell open as a moan escaped his lips at the new, unexplored angle. Jack began slow, languid thrusts. The soldier tightened his grip on the blond’s hip to hold him in place as he fit himself inside Mac’s body again and again. 

The sudden change caused Mac to adjust his grip on the brunette’s ass; those long, deft fingers now brushing against Jack’s hole. A wicked smirk crossed the young agent’s face as he noticed Jack’s hips pushing back against his fingers.. 

Mac brought that hand up to his mouth, sucking two digits into his own mouth until they were soaking, moaning around them as Jack’s cock brushed his prostate repeatedly. Once Mac was satisfied with his work, he reached back to grab a fistful of Jack’s round ass, purposefully circling Jack’s hole with two slick fingers before pushing inside on the next thrust of his lover’s hips.

“Auuhhhh… Angguuss..” Jack moaned loudly as he withdrew from Mac’s body, only to push back deeper onto the blond’s fingers.  He stayed like that for a moment, trying to steady his ragged breaths.. “You tryin’ to kill me or somethin’ Mac?” 

The EOD tech leaned back fully against Jack’s chest, his head fell to his lover’s shoulder once more, giving an ornery, sex-dumb smile up at the brunette..

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Mac teased, complete with batting eyelashes, as he pushed his fingers deeper inside Jack’s body. 

“Gaaahh..” another moan leaving Jack’s throat as his hips stuttered on their next thrust. He took a moment to recover before giving a determined thrust forward into Mac once more, setting up a punishing pace. 

The brunette rocked forward into Mac’s tight heat and back onto those strong fingers, again and again until his legs were shaking with effort to keep himself and Mac upright. Their bodies slid together with every jerk of Jack’s hips, both men slick with sweat and spit and precum. The friction it created was incredible, driving them both too close, too soon. So now and again Jack would slow his movements in attempt to draw the experience out as long as possible. 

The brunette gazed down where Mac was still leaned back on his chest, meeting his lover’s lust-filled eyes before kissing him passionately. His nipped at Mac’s lips softly, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. The two agent’s tongues slid against one another’s sinfully, in tandem with Jack’s hips.

Each of them moaned into the kiss as Jack’s movements began to speed once more, only this time the hand resting over Mac’s heart slipped further down his sweat-slick skin to wrap around Mac’s neglected cock. First using his thumb to collect the precum gathered at Mac’s slit and using it as lube as he began to jerk Mac off in time with his thrusts. 

“Oh FuCK,” Mac practically shouted, breaking their kiss, as his hips stuttered against the Delta’s, “Jaaackk..” he gasped out. Mac moved his hips against Jack’s, creating more friction for the both of them. 

Jack sped up his thrusts, moving as fast and rough as this position would allow. The head of his cock brushed Mac’s prostate with each thrust, while his own was met with Mac’s fingers each time he withdrew from Mac’s body. The two felt surrounded in each other, so completely connected to one another; giving themselves over to the pleasure their new lover offered. 

Both agents’ breath was ragged, their lips a whisper apart and breathing each other in throughout the whole intoxicating encounter. Their hips sped up impossibly faster, fitting their bodies together in a rough, desperate attempt to reach their climax. Jack tightened his fist around Mac’s cock, while Mac added a third finger, stretching Jack open and putting more pressure on his prostate with each of his movements. 

Loud moans and heavy breathing overtook the room as the two built each other up closer and closer to climax. With a few more snaps of Jack’s hips, Mac came hard - pulsating in Jack’s grip and painting the bedsheets in his cum - groaning Jack’s name. The blond all but slumped against Jack’s chest afterward. He used what energy he had left to push his fingers as deep inside Jack’s body, slick and rough, as this angle would allow.

Jack emptied into Mac moments later, his hips jerking practically out of control as he held onto Mac for purchase. His lips latched over Mac’s birthmark nipping and sucking until a deep bruise formed on the soft skin there. There were already fingerprint bruises forming across Mac’s hip as the two fell into the pillows with a flop. They both laid on their right side, Jack still buried inside Mac’s ass and both panting heavily as they came down from their highs. After what seemed like forever, Jack pulled out and pulled his lover flush against him.

“Damn, Mac, that was incredible..” Jack nipped at Mac’s ear, “I love you, so. fucking. much..” 

Mac turned over in his lover’s arms, grabbing Jack’s face in his hands planting a sloppy kiss on his man’s lips. 

“I love you too, Jack.” 

Mac wrapped himself around the brunette like it was his God-given right to be there. Jack’s arms folding around the blond’s torso and pulling him closer still, his legs tangling with Mac’s. 

If someone had told him, forty-eight hours ago, that he would finally have Jack to himself like this.. finally be able to reach out and touch his partner without a care in the world. Without needing to ‘keep himself in check’ as he’d done all these years.. Mac would have never believed it. Never in a million years would he believe the man he’d loved for six years, would ever return his feelings. Not the romantic ones anyway. It was incredible to finally hear Jack say  _ “I love you,” _ and not hear  _ “bro”  _  or some other ridiculous cover like that after those three perfect words. 

“I can’t believe we could have had this… like.. Soo long ago,” Jack admitted, his voice sounding shaky as he pulled back to look Mac in the eyes, “Six years, Mac.” He leaned in for another kiss before adding, “I’ve been in love with you for six years, Angus MacGyver.” 

Mac just blinked up at him. 

“Six..?” he stuttered, “I had no idea, I… never.. I didn’t think you would ever feel the same way. Especially considering how you felt about me when we met,” he whispered.

“Oh sugar,” Jack murmured reverently, his southern drawl thick with emotion, “I fell in love with you during that first sixty-four days we spent in the sandbox together,” Jack held Mac’s face and stroked the blond’s cheekbone with his thumb as he spoke, so tender.

“I just never realized it until we were stateside. That day I showed up on your doorstep? You remember? It wasn’t but a day after we reached the states, right? We’d just landed.. You drove home that night when our flight landed and I got a hotel, waiting for my next flight to Austin.” Jack paused, eyes welling up, “I got to the hotel that night and suddenly, I realized the thought of going back to Texas… being without you… it just.. wasn’t even an opti-” 

Jack was cut off my Mac’s lips on his once more, kissing furiously. 

“And I spent a very depressed thirty-six hours moping around my house, thinking I’d never see you again,” Mac admitted as he pulled back from the kiss, “never get to tell you how I felt. Of course at that point, I never thought we’d actually have..” he motioned between the two of them, unable to find the right words. 

Jack pressed his forehead to Mac’s, wrapping his arms around the blond’s shoulders and looking into his lover’s eyes, “what do you say we don’t waste another second, hm?” 

Mac folded his arms tighter around Jack’s middle. “Yeah,” he breathed, a content smile crossing his handsome face as he began to drift to sleep. 

“I am so,” he breathed the words out like he couldn’t emphasize them enough, “in love with you, Jack Dalton.”

“I love you too, baby,” Jack whispered against Mac’s neck, pulling him closer still as he yawned sleepily. He closed his eyes and revealed in the knowledge that he finally had exactly what he’d wanted all these years. Just him and Mac. Nothing else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thank you and shout out to @nevcolleil for beta reading the final draft and for @katiecomma (aka @telltaleclerk on Tumblr) for beta reading my VERY rough draft and talking through how to write some of these scenes. I've been stuck on this fic for MONTHS. I mean, I literally started writing this in Sept. 2018. For some reason nothing I ever wrote was good enough for the idea I'd built up in my mind. Anyway, I'm so glad to finally share this with y'all. As always, feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy. 
> 
> -Paige


End file.
